Save The Scoobys
by Katrinelife
Summary: Buffy does come to Angel to get Dana the Vampire Slayer and the LA Scoobys by force but what could be so powerful to make her do this. Hint Brown curly hair, blue eyes and high cheek bones.
1. Default Chapter

Please review when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.  
  
Both Spike and Dana are wheeled out of the warehouse on stretchers while Angel and the other LA Scooby's walk in front of them.  
  
"Chain her into the van I want armed guards riding with her in back", stated Angel to the members of Wolfram and Hart  
  
"That's alright boys, I'll take her from here", interrupted Andrew as he blocked their path  
  
"What", said a confused Angel  
  
"Totally appreciate your help on this one big guy, never could have found her without you, but you've got enough problems of your own to worry about", answered Andrew  
  
"Get out of the way we need to get Spike and Dana to medical before she wakes up", stated Fred  
  
"She's a slayer, that means she's ours", replied Andrew  
  
"Yah sorry not how it works. Load her up don't hesitate to tranq her if she so much as", started Angel as he noticed a group of women walking towards them  
  
"No I don't think you heard me, Angel. Think we're just gonna let you take her back to your evil strong hold, Well as they say in Mehico, No we're not gonna let you", stuttered Andrew  
  
"She's psychotic and we can't be liable for what happens buddy", said Gunn in lawyer mode  
  
"You don't have a choice. Check the view screen Angel my Ohura. I've got twelve vampyre slayers behind me and not one of them has ever dated you. She's coming with us one way or another", said Andrew as motorcycles could be heard in the back ground  
  
"You're way out of your league, I'll just clear this with Buffy", retorted Angel  
  
"Where do you think my orders come from, Buffys the head honcho and newsflash nobody in our camp trusts you any more, Nobody. You work for Wolfram and Hart, don't fool your self, we're not on the same side. Thanks for your help, but we got it", replied Andrew as six motorcycles parked in the midst of the slayers  
  
"What you had to pull out even larger guns", asked Fred  
  
"Not quite, I think the plans might have changed", answered Andrew as two woman got of their bikes and walked up to Andrew and Angel and took of their helmets  
  
"Buffy, Willow", stated Wesley as every one focused on the two  
  
"Oh look you brought the little guy, he looks more like his father every day", smiled Andrew as he looked at Buffys back  
  
"Andrew don't make the kid into a little sissy he's got enough goin against him", laughed Xander from one of the bike  
  
"Back to business your not taking Dana", said Angel as Buffy took a beaded cradle board off her back  
  
"Your right that's not all we're taking", answered Buffy as Willow took the cooler from Fred and laid Spikes arms in their proper position  
  
"What do you mean", asked Fred as she looked at the tiny baby in the cradle board as it was laid on Spikes chest and Buffy rested a hand on the babys and Spikes forehead  
  
"Three Hearts, Three Souls, Three Bodies, all connected, Goddess please repair the injured body", chanted Willow and Spikes arms where reattached in a blue light  
  
"We're taking all of the LA Scooby's", Buffy finally answered  
  
"What gives you the right sugar", asked Lorne as Buffy placed the cradleboard on her back and turned to look at Angels face  
  
"Well first off your good so you shouldn't be working for Wolfram and Hart and we need your group for the next apocalypse", stated Buffy  
  
"So what you're not going to come peacefully", asked Willow  
  
"No we belong in LA", replied Angel and to that the slayers advanced  
  
The slayers easily defeated Wolfram and Harts lackeys and all that was left standing was Angel.  
  
"Buffy why are you doing this", asked Angel as she slammed him with a metal pipe across the face  
  
"You need help along with your friends and on top of that you are partly to blame for William not having a Father the first month and a haft of his life", answered Buffy as she delivered a knock out punch to Angel  
  
"Good job boss interesting change of plans", congratulated Andrew as he came out of hiding behind a barrel  
  
"Load them up we have a long drive to Central", stated Buffy as she walked over to Spike and picked him off the gurney  
  
"What you wanna us to do if they wake", asked Korena a Vampire slayer  
  
"The chains I enhanced will hold them down", answered Willow as the LA Scooby's were taken to a van and chained to two parallel benches.  
  
"Wills do you have the de bugging powder", asked Xander  
  
"Oh yah", replied Willow as she took out a small pouch and blow its pink powder contents into the unconscious faces of Angel, Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Lorne and Spike.  
  
"Lets head out people don't want reinforcements following us to the fortress", said Andrew as everyone began to pile in to the vehicles  
  
"Andrew you did good but will you please shut up", replied Buffy as she got on her motorcycle and followed the Van with the LA Scooby's in it  
  
Six hours later all of the LA Scooby's were awake  
  
"What the bloody hells going on", asked Spike being the last to wake  
  
"Buffy and her slayers came along, beat the crap out of us and for some reason I have no ideas what crimes they're committing", stated Gunn  
  
"They thought we were bad and needed help, what I don't understand is that baby that Buffy called William", said Angel as he looked out a tinted widow where he could see Buffys motorcycle and the cradleboard on her back  
  
"But just think of the poor thing out there we've gotta be going a hundred miles an hours that can't be good for him", replied Fred  
  
"Correction pet we're going ninety five", stated Spike as he also looked at Buffy while tugging at his chains  
  
"No use they're bound by magic", told Lorne referring to the chains  
  
"That baby will be fine, that cradle board has protection symbols in the bead work and what I've been able to read on it, it's a gift from a woman to a sisters prophical baby and is meant to protect him while he's at his weakest", comforted Wesley  
  
"Buffys only sister is Dawny and I don't think she could have made that", examined Spike as the van began to slow down  
  
"May be it's a proverbial sister like a sister slayer", suggested Gunn  
  
"Perhaps they could see Buffy as the one of them that has the most responsibility and respect", said Wesley as they came to a complete stop out side a gas station  
  
"Fill them up people we're not going to stop for another fourteen hours", instructed Xander to the group  
  
"Also use the little girls room", added Andrew  
  
"Welcome to Colorado your chains are going to be taken off so don't try anything and you won't be beat down again", said Melissa a Slayer as she opened the door to the van and unhooked the chains  
  
"Where's Buffy we need to talk to her", insisted Angel as the group got out of the van  
  
"She's taking care of William over there", pointed out Melissa to Buffy at a picnic table as she unwrapped the baby from the cradle board  
  
"Thank you", replied Wesley as the group walked over to Buffy who was surrounded by Slayers cooing over the baby  
  
"Buffy what the hells going on", asked Spike  
  
"After Andrew found out you were still alive and how bad the LA Scooby's had been corrupted he contacted me at Central and Willow transported us out here", answered Buffy as she cradled the seven week old baby as the other slayers dispersed  
  
"I told that whelp not to say anything to you, where is that ass I'm going to knock him across the continent", yelled Spike as he looked around for Andrew  
  
"He told me because I would have killed him if he didn't, and may be all of you will understand the confusion if you look at my son William", answered Buffy  
  
"What he's a cute kid curly brown hair, blue eyes and oddly high check bones", stated Lorne  
  
"Oh my god he's Spikes", said Angel as realization hit him 


	2. Chap 2

"Way to go you figured it out", smiled Buffy as she could see their dumb founded expressions  
  
"How is that possible he's a vampire sugar", asked Lorne  
  
"Well getting past him being a Vampire is because when I came back from heaven I came back slightly wrong. Willow and the magictitions think just the slight different made my body receptive to having the child of a vampire", answered Buffy  
  
"Also Spikes been with us you seven month how could he not tell you were a couple of month along when he left", asked Gunn  
  
"Babys don't always come at the exact nine month mark William decided to come a month early so if you do the math he was born December 16", stated Buffy  
  
"So he was conceived May 6th and Spike was captured in the medallion May 20th so that means you were only two weeks along", finished Fred  
  
"Correct", answered Buffy as she looked at the baby she was cradling  
  
"I guess the docs aren't fooling when they say one time can make a baby", said Spike in a trance as he sat next to Buffy also looking at the baby  
  
"Damn straight when I found out I was say why the hell didn't this happen last year, instead of the night I was kicked out of my house by my friends", stated Buffy as she gently placed William in Spikes arms  
  
"This is crazy", stated Angel as he looked from Spike to William seeing the obvious connection  
  
"No it's life but it's easy to get them confused", smiled Buffy as she gently smoothed Williams curls  
  
"Leaven in five minutes Buff don't want to be found because we stayed close for so long", replied Xander as he walked up to them  
  
"Like you heard before we won't be stopping for another fourteen hours so get some food, blood what ever in the van with the tail gate up", said Buffy and to that the LA Scooby's left trying to figure out what was going on  
  
"I'm sorry", stated Spike as he came back to reality and gave William back to Buffy  
  
"For what", asked Buffy as she began to strap the baby onto the cradle board  
  
"You shouldn't of had to have a kid with the person you hate", replied Spike who stood up and started pacing  
  
"Like I said before I Love You and even though you didn't tell me when you came back I can understand. At first you couldn't being non corporeal and all and you were too man to ask Angel to call me. Then when you did become solid you were scared I'd stake you for not being died when you made such a show about dying for the cause. Am I right or am I right", said Buffy as she looked directly at Spike  
  
"Ah", answered Spike not knowing what to say  
  
"Just think for a while, get some blood, we can talk more when we reach Central", stated Buffy as she stood up and walked away  
  
"Bloody Hell", whispered Spike as he walked over to the LA gang  
  
Five Minutes Later  
  
"Please get into the van and relax", replied Melissa as she herded the LA gang to the van  
  
"Fine, Fine", stated Lorne as everyone climbed in  
  
"See you all in fourteen hours", laughed Willow as she drove by with the rest of the motorcycles  
  
"Just great more time riding with the merry morons", said Spike as they pulled away  
  
"Spike I suggest you shut up, we're not chained any more and I will stake you", screamed Angel  
  
"What you upset I'm the babies Daddy and smart ass there's no wood here, our benches are made of metal and the slayers took our weapons", challenged Spike  
  
"Children will you shut up, we have thirteen hours and fifty six minutes left and then who knows where they're going to take us from their", replied Fred  
  
"Yes you're both acting very immature", stated Wesley  
  
"I agree we've got to make the best of a bad situation", added Gunn  
  
"The ants go marching one by one hara hara", started Spike as they drove on  
  
Another Van  
  
"Hay get Willow on her cell I think Danas wakin up from the Wolfy tranqs", said Korena as Dana started moving in her chains  
  
"Sure thing", answered Bethany who was driving  
  
"Can't hurt strong Slayer", murmured Dana as she looked at Korena who sat on the bench across from her  
  
"We ain't gonna hurt you we Slayers too, so we gonna make you feel better", comforted Korena  
  
"Can't trust neck heart cut until you see dust", said Dana as she struggled against her chains  
  
"What the hell was that", asked Korena as the van swerved  
  
"I think it's the wolfys their droppin bombs from helicopters", stated Bethany as she dropped the cell phone  
  
Outside on Motorcycles  
  
"Willow are you strong enough to do another transporter spell, I think Wolfram and Hart wants to fight but we're not ready", cried Buffy as they swerved through the bombed out road  
  
"I'll try", answered Willow then she started chanting in Latin and the Slayers and their vans disappeared into a blue light  
  
"Boggys are gone they transported out we don't know where they went", said one of the shooters  
  
"Come on home we'll track them from Wolfram and Hart", came Eves voice from the speakers  
  
"What the hells going on", asked Spike as the van was upside down and they were laying on the roof  
  
"I don't know", asked Angel as the door to the van was open by Buffy  
  
"Welcome to the S.C. Academy know to outsiders as Social Community but to insiders as Scooby Central", said Buffy as the LA Scooby's climbed out of the van and looked at the large stone building and campus  
  
"So what happened and where exactly are we", asked Fred as she looked at the vans and motorcycles laid on the lawn  
  
"We were attacked by the Wolfy", stated Xander as he walked up to them followed by the Slayers and Andrew  
  
"And were not in Kansas anymore Dorothy were at the fortress hidden in the mountains", added Andrew  
  
"Other wise known as Carroll, Maine", replied Korena as she walked by dragging the struggling Dana with three other slayers 


	3. Chap 3

"Neck, Heart, slash till see dust", yelled Dana as she was dragged through the double doors of the main building  
  
"So are you sure you can help her", asked Angel as Buffy lead them through the same doors  
  
"We'll have her as better as new right sweetie", smiled Tara as she walked up to Willow  
  
"Of course honey with the powers the PTB gave us we'll have her acting haft way normal in no time", added Willow  
  
"How the bloody hell are you here I thought you were dead", stated Spike as he looked shocked at Tara  
  
"You'll understand a lot soon but we have to fix Dana so she's also ready for the upcoming fight", said Tara as she, Willow and two Slayers took Dana down a corridor  
  
"How is she alive I saw her grave and all", stated Spike as he looked at Buffy for help  
  
"The Powers know trouble is coming so they gave us back some people Tara for one, Anya, Amanda, Jenny Calendar, Kendra, Molly, Chloe and many more as well", answered Buffy  
  
"Amazing so how exactly do we fit in to this up coming evil", asked Fred  
  
"You'll soon find out but first you need to get you settled in, we'll talk over dinner", answered Xander  
  
"Nina it's good to see you, I wanted to thank you for the protection for William", stated Buffy as a group of slayers walked up to them  
  
"So Miss. Buffy I assume that little Williams cradle faired well", asked Nina as she step forward from the slayers  
  
"Of course look at him not ever a trace of wind burn", smiled Buffy as she took the cradle board off her back and William giggle  
  
"At least we can finally see where William gets his good looks from, you made a good choice him over Mr. Broad", laughed Tia as she looked from Spike to Angel  
  
"Can we get back on topic here we just got abducted by a bunch of little girls and all we get for an answer is we're on the wrong side and we'll find out more at supper", yelled Angel  
  
"Calm down they aren't the once that have had questionable judgment for the last few months, we've seen the error of our ways so please don't hurt us", said Lorne as he saw many of the slayers looked very pissed  
  
"Well I'll leave you LA Scoobies in the confident hands of the other Slayers, Spike will you come with me like I said before we do need to talk", stated Buffy  
  
"Of course", replied Spike as Buffy started walking down one of the corridors and he followed  
  
"Have fun", laughed Nina  
  
"Be careful or you'll be having fun at midnight drills", said Buffy as she walked up a stair case  
  
"Okay listen up ex wolfys we're showing you to your rooms you'll find a few changes of clothes and when you hear the bell toll five times come out of your rooms you'll see other people to follow to the dining hall", stated Tia as they escorted the LA Scoobies the opposite way  
  
"How wonderful we've signed up for the military", complained Gunn  
  
"You have no idea, when the last apocalypse ended General Buffy turned into General Mother Buffy which unfortunately is ten times worse then just General", replied Xander  
  
"So where are we going", asked Spike as they reached the top of the stairs and she walked them down another corridor  
  
"We're going to the nursery then we're going to talk", answered Buffy as she opened a door and she walked into a room full of bassinets and sixteen babies ranging from age one months to nine months crawling or laying on a large pillowed carpet  
  
"Well Miss. Buffy it's magnificent to see you and you've brought my beautiful little grandson, what happen everyone is wondering why you and some of the others ran off in a hurry", stated a plump old woman in 19th century dress with an ID tag saying Annie on it  
  
"Bloody Hell", whispered Spike as he looked at the woman from the door way  
  
"My son my beautiful son", cried Annie as she ran over to Spike and took him in a hard hug  
  
"How can this be possible", asked the two at the same time then they looked at Buffy who was just smiling away as she unlaced Williams cradle board and sat him with the other babies on the carpet  
  
"How bout we put it this why you were both resurrected, Spike didn't know how to contact us so when Andrew told me he was in LA I had to get him", laughed Buffy as she watched William coo with the other children  
  
"My grandson has his father and I have my son this is a wonderful day", said Annie as she went over to Buffy and hugged her too  
  
"Well if this isn't a sight", added Joyce as she walked in from a side room 


End file.
